Etreinte Glaciale
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- Ça allait être la plus embarrassante des nécrologies: M. Rodney McKay, 39 ans. Est tombé dans un trou. ONE SHOT


**Titre **: Étreinte glaciale  
**Titre original **: Cold Comforts  
**Auteur **: Sholio (alias friendshipper)  
**Traducteur **: SuperMiss (alias naoasakura)  
**Rating **: PG pour quelques jurons. Gen. H/C plutôt éhonté.  
**Nombre de mots **: environ 6000 pour la VF - à peu près 5000 pour la VF  
**Résumé **: ça allait être la plus embarrassante des nécrologies : M. Rodney McKay, 39 ans. Est tombé dans un trou.

* * *

Ça allait être la plus embarrassante des nécrologies, pensa Rodney, étourdi. _M. Rodney McKay, 39 ans. Est tombé dans un trou. _

Il fit l'inventaire de son corps pièce après pièce, une litanie de parties de son corps qu'il ne pouvait bouger, pas plus qu'il n'osait essayer : jambes, bras, cou, tête. Il était enterré jusqu'au cou dans de la neige légère, amoncelée, et les murs de glace de sa prison le retenaient fermement. Il pensait que sa tête était probablement orientée vers le haut plutôt que vers le bas, en se basant sur le fait que le sang n'y montait pas, mais c'était en quelque sorte impossible à dire, en l'absence de tout point de repère pour s'orienter. Il était entouré par une omniprésente lumière bleue, qui filtrait à travers la glace et peignait son monde en un océan d'ombres cobalt et bleu-vert.

Quelque chose dans son col poussait des cris étranglés. _Oh. La radio. C'est vrai. _Elle avait dû tomber de son oreille au cours de sa chute. Il essaya de l'attraper, par pur réflexe, mais il s'arrêta vite avec un cri perçant dénué de toute dignité. Quelque chose lui faisait _mal_, quelque part profondément à l'intérieur de son corps. _Oh mon Dieu, et si j'avais les vertèbres brisées ? On est censé immobiliser la colonne vertébrale après une chute, pas vrai ?_

Il n'avait toujours pas les idées claires. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps, mais son cerveau, aussi, qui était concassé, secoué, tordu. En bougeant doucement, il détermina que son bras droit était coincé contre son flanc, mais il pouvait libérer le gauche. Il fouilla à tâtons dans son col avec des doigts semblables à des bûches, et fit une pause pour les secouer devant son visage. Pas de gant. D'accord, c'était mauvais.

Après davantage de tâtonnements, il parvint à recueillir sa radio dans le creux de sa main engourdie et à la tenir contre son oreille.

"…odney? Rodney, dis quelque chose bon sang !" Sheppard avait l'air à demi affolé, et en bruit de fond on entendait comme le son de quelqu'un qui gratte, ce qui l'aurait probablement fait frissonner s'il lui avait été possible d'avoir encore plus froid. La seule chose qui pourrait faire empirer la situation était que Sheppard lui atterrisse sur la tête et qu'il leur brise la nuque à tous les deux.

"Si tu e-essayes de descendre en escaladant, pour l'amour de Dieu fais marcher ton cerveau,"dit-il d'un ton brusque dans sa radio. Ses lèvres et sa langue lui semblaient pâteuses, rigides, sans réaction à cause du froid ; seule la contrariété parvenait à les assouplir suffisamment pour prononcer des mots cohérents. "C'est comme un toboggan, et il n'y a de la place que pour _un seul, _là en bas, merci !"

On cessa de gratter. "Rodney," dit Sheppard, avec un ton que Rodney ne lui avait entendu qu'une seule fois auparavant -- sur la radio, quand il était piégé dans le Puddle Jumper submergé. Et c'était _tout _sauf une pensée utile. _Pense à des choses chaudes, McKay. De vastes champs dégagés. Des déserts_.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" disait Sheppard, ce qui fournit à Rodney une agréable vague de contrariété satisfaisante pour le réchauffer et permettre à sa mâchoire de fonctionner à nouveau correctement.

-- Oh oui, je vais super bien. J'envisage de déménager l'intégralité du département des sciences d'Atlantis là en bas. Il y a une charmante alcôve à ma gauche qui serait parfaite pour le nouveau bureau de Radek.

-- Je _voulais dire_," dit Sheppard, l'air beaucoup plus semblable à lui-même, "est-ce que tu t'es fais mal en tombant, Rodney?

-- Je pense que mon… attends, où est Ronon ?" Une nouvelle pensée paniquée remplaça la précédente. "S'il te plait ne me dit pas qu'_il _est sur le point de me tomber dessus, parce que sans rire, je pense pas que j'y survivrais.

-- Non, il est retourné à la Porte des Étoiles pour chercher de l'aide." Rodney pouvait entendre la frustration dans le ton de Sheppard. Ils avaient marché pendant combien de temps…une heure, deux ? à travers ce satané paysage digne d'un conte de fées hivernal. Ronon était de loin le plus rapide des coureurs qu'il… eh bien, que Rodney avait jamais rencontré, à vrai dire, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se téléporter

"J'espère qu'il fait attention aux trous," dit Rodney, plus amèrement qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

-- Crevasse,"fit Sheppard. "Le mot c'est crevasse. Bon sang, Rodney, je suis désolé. Je n'ai même pas vu…"

Quelque soit la chose qu'il n'avait pas vue elle se perdit au loin, parce que la radio glissa des doigts sans réaction de Rodney. "Oh, merde." Il essaya de la repêcher dans son col et parvint enfin à la rapprocher assez de sa bouche pour se faire entendre. "Sheppard, attends une minute. Dois faire quelque chose."

La petite voix métallique dit :"Attends, quoi…", avant que Rodney ne laisse retomber la radio dans son col et ne plonge sa main à travers la poudre sablonneuse des cristaux de glace, cherchant à attraper son gant manquant. D'accord, idée stupide -- comment était-il censé le trouver alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir ? Sa main était comme un gros morceau de rocher au bout de son bras. _Et je devrais vraiment me sentir terrifié, et je ne le suis pas, et en quelque sorte ça me terrifie, sauf que de toute façon ce n'est pas le cas. _Il leva sa main devant son visage. Alors qu'il était difficile de distinguer les couleurs dans la lumière d'un bleu uni, il pouvait dire que les doigts enflés étaient coupés et éraflés pour être passés à travers les cristaux de glace acérés -- et ça non plus, il ne le sentait pas.

Merde.

D'accord, il n'y avait rien à faire. Vertèbres brisées ou pas, il ne pouvait rien faire sans ses deux mains. Espérant que Sheppard pourrait juste se tenir tranquille encore une fichue minute sans lui tomber dessus, il remua prudemment sa main droite. "Aie… aie… aie !" et il était libre. Cette main-là avait encore un gant, aussi il glissa les doigts froids comme de la glace de sa main gauche contre son cou et récupéra maladroitement la radio de la main droite.

"… se passe en bas? Rodney ! Tu as dix secondes pour répondre avant que j'escalade pour descendre, équipement de rappel ou pas. Neuf…

-- Désolé, f-fais tomber la radio." Juste dans le cours intervalle de temps écoulé depuis qu'il avait parlé pour la dernière fois, ses lèvres semblaient avoir de nouveau gelé ; il pouvait à peine se comprendre _lui-même_.

Tripotant la radio, il parvint enfin à l'accrocher à son oreille, pour le moment du moins. Les doigts de sa main droite ne marchaient pas aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'espérer, et il donna un grand coup avec contre la paroi de la grotte de glace pour voir si ça aidait. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"M'entends toujours ?" dit Sheppard. "Rodney?

-- Oui, oui, _quoi_ ?"

Il y eut une courte pause. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu étais blessé."

Rodney prit son courage à deux mains et cracha les trois mots de la langue française qu'il détestait le plus. "Je… sais pas.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu sais pas ?

-- Qu'est-ce que tu _crois _que ça veut dire ? Je peux pas bouger, Sheppard. Je suis pas sûr si c'est parce que je suis juste coincé ou parce que… eh bien, je suis _définitivement _coincé, et je pense que mes jambes sont encore attachées parce que quelque chose doit me soutenir, mais je peux vraiment pas garantir l'état de ma colonne vertébrale. Dis à Ronon d'amener un collier cervical," ajouta-t-il avec une petite voix.

-- Il amène tout un Puddle Jumper, McKay." La voix de Sheppard était chaleureuse, ce qui était bien, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, Rodney utilisait toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait obtenir.

-- Ronon ne peut pas piloter le Jumper, Sheppard. Il n'a pas le machin, le gène. Le gène ATA."

Une autre courte pause. "Non, je veux dire qu'il amène un Jumper _et _un pilote. Rodney, à quel _point _tu as froid ? Ce que tu dis n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

-- A quel point penses-tu que j'aie froid ? Je suis coincé au fond d'une _crevasse._" Le mot sortit, porteur d'autant de dédain qu'il pouvait y rassembler.

-- D'accord, écoute, Rodney, il va falloir attendre au moins, je sais pas, quinze ou vingt minutes minimum avant que Ronon puisse ramener les secours jusqu'ici, aussi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne regardes pas si tu peux bouger, hein ? Tu dois faire quelque chose pour te réchauffer.

-- De toute évidence," répondit Rodney en articulant doucement, non seulement parce que sa langue et ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à fonctionner correctement, mais parce que de toute évidence il avait à faire à un abruti, "tu as manqué le passage où je disais que j'étais _coincé_.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu _peux _bouger, Rodney ?" dit Sheppard d'un ton patient.

-- Je pourrais m'être brisé la colonne vertébrale. Je ne b-bouge pas un muscle avant que Ronon soit revenu avec une planche dorsale.

-- Rodney, il doit faire au moins dix degrés en dessous de zéro, ici en haut, et bien que je sois sûr qu'il fasse un peu plus chaud en bas là où tu te trouves, tu dois faire quelque chose pour te réchauffer. Oh, eh ! Tu as encore ton sac à dos ?

-- Je suppose. Probablement." Il croyait pouvoir sentir son portable lui rentrer dans la rate, ou dans cette partie quelconque de son anatomie qui se trouvait là en bas.

-- Essaye de voir si tu peux sortir la couverture de survie."

Rodney ferma les yeux un bref instant. Donnez-lui la force d'affronter les idiots, et John Sheppard en mode "je dois faire _quelque chose_" à plein régime. "Je. Peux. Pas. BOUGER.

-- Eh ben, de toute évidence tu peux bouger _quelques _parties de ton corps, si tu as fait tomber la radio avant de la retrouver." La voix de Sheppard était aussi sèche que le désert de l'Arctique. "Regarde si tu peux utiliser cette partie de ton corps pour atteindre ton sac à dos.

-- Arrête de me parler, alors, comme ça je pourrai me concentrer."

Sheppard, miraculeusement, arrêta de parler, et Rodney essaya d'étirer son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête. Il y eut un spasme dans le côté de sa poitrine. "Aie !

-- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Ce qu'il avait senti était _mauvais_. "Je pense que mes côtes sont c-cassées." S'il bégayait c'était à cause du froid, et non de la peur -- du moins c'était sa version des faits et il s'y tenait.

"Quoi? Sérieusement ?"

Rodney commença une liste mentale des "Choses à faire quand je sortirais de cette crevasse". "Frapper John Sheppard" était au sommet de celle-ci. "Non, j'ai juste pensé que je pourrais dire ça pour rigoler." Il essaya de glisser sa main près de ses côtes, tordant la partie supérieure de son corps pour… "Aie !

-- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-- Je fais ce que tu m'as dit de faire ! Tais-toi !"

Ils n'étaient pas équipés pour un long séjour. C'était censé être une sortie d'un après-midi, pour vérifier à pied quelques étranges relevés d'énergie que l'équipe de reconnaissance avait captés depuis le Jumper. Rodney était quasiment sûr que les soi-disant relevés d'énergie étaient seulement des anomalies atmosphériques, mais avec Teyla qui n'était plus en service pour les missions, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mis le pied hors d'Atlantis ces derniers temps, et Sheppard avait pensé que ça serait une sortie agréable et pas trop contraignante pour garder les trois membres actifs en forme en vue de missions plus importantes, blablabla foutaises.

Il allait vraiment botter le cul de Sheppard quand il sortirait de là.

Donc, pas de sac de couchage, pas de tente. En revanche ils transportaient tous de légers sac à dos suffisants pour une journée, avec des couvertures de survie, de quoi faire du feu, de la nourriture et de l'eau -- s'il parvenait seulement à l'atteindre. Ce qui, à l'heure actuelle, paraissait à peu près aussi probable que de découvrir soudain qu'il pouvait léviter et flotter jusqu'à la surface. Levant une épaule, envoyant des vagues de douleur le long de ses côtes, il parvint à faire glisser la sangle du sac vers le bas, autour de son bras -- l'empêchant de bouger comme une camisole de force.

"Ça a marché ?" dit Sheppard.

-- Je te déteste.

-- Je parie que ça veut dire non, hein ?"

Rodney se tortilla encore un peu. Maintenant son seul bras fonctionnel était bel et bien coincé. "C'est ce que je dirais. D'autres idées brillantes ?"

Un moment de silence au cours duquel Sheppard y réfléchit sans doute. Rodney se surprit lui-même à regretter que Teyla ne soit pas là -- elle était vraiment douée pour ce genre de trucs pratiques. Bon sang, elle aurait probablement remarqué le trou recouvert de neige, ou la crevasse, ou quoi que ce fût, avant qu'il ne marche dessus, et elle leur aurait épargné tous ces problèmes.

"Dis-moi ce que tu vois autour de toi, " dit Sheppard, enfin.

-- Quoi ?" Il fut surpris, pendant un instant, d'entendre la voix de Sheppard et pas celle de Teyla. Mais, non, il était juste en train de penser à elle. Elle n'était pas réellement là.

"Rodney?

-- Euh… de la glace. Je vois de la glace. Qu'est-ce que tu p-pensais que j'allais voir ?"

Sheppard soupira. "Je veux dire, plus en détail."

Rodney pencha la tête en arrière, se rappelant trop tard qu'il n'était pas censé bouger la nuque. Oh, eh bien, s'il s'était brisé la nuque il était probablement fichu à ce stade de toute manière. "C'est un genre de c-conduit dans la glace. Je suppose que j'ai juste glissé jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assez étroit pour arrêter ma chute. Je suis à la verticale… enfin, je pense que c'est le cas.

-- Donc tes jambes sont coincées par la glace?… Hé, je te parle. Rodney ?

-- Est-ce que c'est pas ce que je viens de dire ? Je suis coincé comme un bouchon dans une bouteille.

-- Les parois sont lisses ?" demanda Sheppard. "Ou rugueuses ?"

Il commença à dire "Lisses," parce que, hé, c'était de la _glace_, mais en fait, quand il l'observa de plus près, la glace était pleine de rainures et d'un genre de…trous, ouais, c'était le mot. Pour une raison quelconque il avait du mal à trouver les mots qu'il cherchait. "Euh, c'est plein de trous, en fait. Beaucoup de cavités. Sheppard, sérieusement. N'essaie pas de descendre en grimpant.

-- Je ne pensais pas à descendre." Il y eut une pause lourde de sens.

-- Oh, pas question. Je peux pas sortir d'ici en grimpant.

-- Je doute que tu puisses," dit Sheppard, ce à quoi Rodney se hérissa, même s'il aurait dit la même chose lui-même. "Mais est-ce que tu penses que tu peux te redresser contre la paroi et sortir tes jambes?… Rodney ?

-- Blessure à la colonne vertébrale. Hello."

Il entendait un crissement répétitif et réalisa que c'était Sheppard qui faisait les cent pas.

"Tu n'as qu'à arrêter si quelque chose te fais mal. Rodney, tu n'as pas l'air de le réaliser, mais tu articules mal et tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des pauses et de ne pas me répondre. Tu es en hypothermie…

-- C'est pas vrai.

--… et tu dois bouger, au moins un petit peu. Tu dois faire quelque chose pour élever la température de ton corps. D'accord ?

-- Quoi d'accord ?"

Sheppard retint son souffle. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont on était en train de parler à l'instant?

-- Ça serait plus facile à faire si tu arrêtais de changer de sujet," fit Rodney d'un ton boudeur.

-- Rodney, tu es en hypothermie et ça empire de minute en minute. Vois si tu ne peux pas arc bouter les bras et les coudes contre les parois du tunnel de glace, et bouger un peu les jambes."

Son bras droit ne marcherait pas -- oh, c'est vrai. La bretelle du sac. Son bras gauche était plié contre son cou, pour une raison incertaine. Quand il retira sa main, ses doigts nus, froids comme la pierre, frôlèrent ses lèvres. "Oh. Merde.

-- Quoi ? Rodney ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-- Perdu un gant," dit Rodney, en essayant de remuer les doigts. Ils ne bougeraient pas.

-- Quoi ? Quand ça ?"

Il essaya de se souvenir. "Euh, probablement quand je suis tombé. Je suppose.

-- Il est là en bas avec toi ?

-- Sais pas. Le trouve pas." Ses dents ne claquaient plus, ce qui était, pensa-t-il, un progrès considérable et aussi en même temps une mauvaise chose, en un sens. Malgré l'absence de frissons, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à parler. Peut être qu'il devrait voir Carson à ce sujet. Attendez, non. Keller. "On pourrait faire descendre Keller ici ?"

Sheppard émit un petit bruit étouffé, presque un éclat de rire, mais dénué d'humour. "On essaie, crois-moi. D'accord, puisque cette main ne porte pas de gant, vois si tu peux utiliser ton coude. Est-ce que tu peux l'arc bouter contre la glace ?"

Il leva le bras et haleta quand la douleur, semblable à une flèche argentée, lui traversa les côtes. "Aie !

-- Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-- Aux côtes," dit-il, respirant à travers la douleur.

-- Oh, c'est vrai. Côtes cassées. Merde… Écoute, Rodney, est-ce que tu as mal quand tu respires, ou juste quand tu bouges ?"

Pour le moment, c'était en quelque sorte difficile à déterminer. "Euh, quand je bouge, principalement, je suppose.

-- On va partir du principe qu'elles ne sont pas cassées, alors ; tu as juste dû te froisser ou te contusionner quelque chose en tombant. Redresse ton coude contre le mur, et ton autre main de l'autre côté, et essaie de bouger les jambes."

Serrant les dents, il installa son coude gauche et son épaule contre la paroi du tunnel. Il ne pouvait bouger le bras droit qu'à partir du coude, à cause de cette satanée bretelle de sac à dos, mais cette inconfortable position lui fournissait en réalité un meilleur point d'appui. Plaçant le talon de sa main droite dans une des fissures dans la glace, il essaya de répartir son poids entre les deux, et il se redressa.

Une vague de douleur incandescente engloutit sa vision, sa conscience, son univers. Elle venait de nulle part. Elle était juste là. Partout.

"… Rodney ! Allez, McKay. Rodney ?"

Il cligna des yeux. Des cristaux de glace tombaient sur ses cils, et fondaient en provoquant des picotements vifs au bord de ses yeux. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, reposant sur son épaule ; en fait, son corps tout entier semblait s'être effondré, rassemblé en un petit tas immobile, là où la gravité l'avait entraîné après qu'il s'était amolli.

"Rodney !

-- Je, hum…" Ce n'était qu'un faible filet de voix, même à ses propres oreilles. Il avait peur de bouger, peur de respirer même, peur que la prochaine fois, les ténèbres ne relâchent pas leur emprise.

"Je pense que ma jambe est cassée."

Silence de mort du côté de Sheppard, puis, "Tu es sûr ?"

Il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû éprouver de l'énervement, ou même de l'amusement, mais il ne semblait pas capable de s'en préoccuper vraiment, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. "Oh… probablement. J'ai pas vraiment d'appareil de radiographie en bas avec moi. Eh, si j'en avais un, peut être que je pourrais le modifier pour qu'il émette des ondes infrarouges. Me fabriquer un radiateur.

-- Te faire sauter accidentellement comme un hamster dans un micro-onde.

-- Légende urbaine," marmonna Rodney.

-- Hé… Rodney… reste éveillé, d'accord ?" De petits bruits furtifs lui parvenaient sur la radio. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Sheppard était en train de faire là haut, et il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

"J'ai pas sommeil. En fait…" Il étendit un bras, celui qui n'avait plus de gant, et essaya une fois encore de remuer les doigts au-dessus de sa tête. "J'ai pas vraiment froid, non plus.

-- Tu as froid, d'accord. Tu es en train de mourir gelé, putain, et moi je dois écouter ça."

Sheppard grogna, et jura à voix basse. Rodney ne parvenait toujours pas à imaginer ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ça ne lui semblait pas extrêmement important. Il avait la tête légère, elle lui tournait, comme s'il était réellement possible qu'il fût capable de flotter jusqu'en haut de la crevasse.

"Hé, Rodney. Toujours là ? Dis quelque chose.

-- Hé toi-même," dit Rodney d'un ton ensommeillé dans son col. "Est-ce qu'une jambe cassée peut entraîner un état de choc, à ton avis ?" De la neige ou de la glace tombait en petits flocons sur son visage ; il cligna des yeux pour s'en débarrasser, mais il en tomba davantage, aussi il les ferma.

-- Oui," dit Sheppard. "Essaie d'éviter ça.

-- Comme si c'était fait, chef. Oui, patron." Il rit ; parce que vraiment, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas rire de soi-même quand on était coincé dans un puits dans la glace ? _Et en train de mourir de froid, _insista la partie lucide de son esprit, sur un ton qui sonnait un peu comme Sheppard et un peu comme Teyla.

"Aha !" dit Sheppard. "Je peux te voir.

-- Non tu peux pas," marmonna Rodney, et alors un paquet de neige ou de glace l'atteignit en plein visage avec une force qui le tira de sa confusion ensommeillée. Il sursauta, surpris, et _mon Dieu_, la douleur, la douleur qui emporta son souffle et son âme et son esprit.

Il revint à lui, ayant vaguement conscience que quelque chose heurtait son visage et sa tête, lui faisant tomber davantage de neige sur le visage. "Rodney ?" fit la voix de Sheppard, et ouah, il devait être davantage absent que ce qu'il pensait, parce que la radio lui renvoyait un écho, comme s'il entendait la voix de Sheppard à travers la radio et…

Attendez une minute.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières pour faire tomber la neige. Il faisait presque noir dans le tunnel de glace, et c'était dû, réalisa-t-il, tandis qu'il commençait à lentement comprendre ce qu'il était en train de voir, au fait que le puits était presque entièrement bloqué par Sheppard.

Il était accroupi, avec une chaussure arc boutée contre le puits juste au-dessus de la tête de Rodney et l'autre jambe pliée avec le genou à côté de la joue de Rodney -- ça devait être ce qu'il avait utilisé pour le pousser. Les bras de Sheppard étaient étendus et arc boutés contre les deux parois du puits, et dans ses mains…

Rodney cligna des yeux, il cligna encore pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

"Tu es descendu jusqu'ici en escaladant rien qu'avec des couteaux?

-- En gros. C'est une bonne chose que j'aie écouté Ronon et commencé à en transporter plus d'un, pas vrai ?" Le ton de Sheppard avait l'air faussement léger, mais même sous cet angle, et même avec la plus grande partie de son cerveau bien loin de ses capacités habituelles, Rodney voyait bien que tenir cette inconfortable position était une épreuve qui faisait trembler Sheppard. Naturellement, la partie de son cerveau qui était encore _effectivement _en état de marche fit apparaître sur-le-champ l'image de Sheppard perdant prise sur les couteaux et tombant, transformant ainsi Rodney en un petit bouchon à la forme vaguement humaine, de la taille du diamètre du tunnel.

"Dans quel univers," parvint-il à dire à travers ses lèvres rigides, sans réaction, "ceci n'est _pas _une idée stupide?

-- L'univers dans lequel tu meurs de froid, qui s'avère aussi être le nôtre."

Plaçant son pied plus fermement contre le mur, Sheppard sortit le couteau qu'il tenait de la main droite, envoyant une cascade de morceaux de glace sur le cou et les épaules de Rodney, et l'enfonça de nouveau une soixantaine de centimètres plus bas. "Écoute, Rodney, tu ne peux pas réellement la voir de là où tu es, mais il y a une sorte de grotte dans la glace, quelques mètres au-dessus de toi… enfin, c'est davantage un rebord, en fait, mais si je peux t'y faire monter, je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus confortable que là où tu te trouves. Tu veux essayer ?

-- Oh, bien sûr," dit-il avec lassitude. A ce stade, cela semblait plus simple de juste se montrer d'accord avec tout ce que Sheppard pouvait avoir en tête. Surtout, il avait envie de dormir. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer, et il décida que c'était probablement plus simple, pour ne pas dire moins stressant, de les garder fermés plutôt que de regarder Sheppard se tortiller tout près au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce dont il eut conscience ensuite, c'était que quelque chose lui rentrait dans les reins, ce qui s'avéra être les genoux de Sheppard qui s'enfonçaient dans son sac.

"C'est pas vraiment confortable, tu sais.

-- Ça va devenir beaucoup plus confortable dans une minute," dit Sheppard, une phrase qui n'inspirait pas particulièrement confiance. "Rodney, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide là. Ce que je vais faire c'est me frayer un chemin pour te faire face, et tu vas devoir t'accrocher autour de ma taille… d'accord ? Et tu ne dois pas lâcher.

-- Je veux rester ici.

-- Non. Désolé. Je ne suis pas descendu en escaladant jusqu'ici uniquement pour rester pendu et te regarder mourir de froid. J'aurais pu faire ça beaucoup plus confortablement depuis la surface."

Davantage d'agitation s'en suivit. Rodney garda les yeux fermés. Son esprit dérivait, il pensait à des E2PZ et il était presque endormi quand quelque chose frappa brusquement sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement pour voir Sheppard reprendre sa prise sur la couteau planté dans le mur.

"Pas très sympa," marmonna Rodney.

-- C'est parce que tu n'es pas concentré." Sheppard s'était frayé on ne sait comment un chemin vers le bas jusqu'à que sa poitrine soit collée contre le menton de Rodney. Cela tracassait un peu Rodney de n'avoir même pas remarqué ça, mais il lui était difficile de vraiment s'énerver à ce propos. "D'accord, Rodney, mets les bras autour de ma taille et attrape ton… huh…" Il venait d'apercevoir la main dépourvue de gant de Rodney. "Bon Dieu, Rodney," murmura-t-il. "D'accord, attrape ton poignet gauche avec ta main droite et _accroche-toi bien_. C'est bon ?"

Après quelques moulinets supplémentaires dans les airs, Rodney avait les bras installés de la manière qui convenait à Sheppard. Il avait le visage tourné sur le côté, la joue pressée contre la poitrine de Sheppard. "Va faire mal," dit-il dans le manteau de Sheppard.

-- Ouais, Rodney, ça va faire mal. Ça va faire extrêmement mal. Rappelle-toi juste… tu as été torturé par les Genii, tu t'es fait tirer dans les fesses et choquer avec un défibrillateur et ce n'est probablement pas…"

Rodney n'entendit pas ce que ce n'était pas, parce que Sheppard bougea juste à ce moment-là, d'un mouvement rapide et vif, et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était _la_ _Douleur_… rien de cohérent, juste un pur réflexe animal. Il se pourrait qu'il ait crié, il n'était pas sûr, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passa ensuite, jusqu'à ce que Sheppard soit en train de tirer sur ses bras et de dire, "Rodney, ça va, tu t'es bien accroché, mais je dois respirer maintenant."

En tremblant, il se laissa glisser ; il était en quelque sorte sur les genoux de Sheppard, et il pensa qu'il devrait probablement bouger mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la force. Des larmes gelaient sur ses joues ; il cligna des yeux pour les chasser. "Où ?" parvint-il à dire.

"Le rebord de glace, comme j'avais dit." Sheppard faisait quelque chose près de lui, de rapides mouvements affairés. Les sangles du sac à dos tiraient sur ses bras. Il essaya de bouger et le bras de Sheppard s'abattit instantanément en travers de son dos. "Ouah, ne fais pas ça. Il y a à peine assez de place pour nous deux, Rodney, et je ne sais pas à quel point c'est stable. Tiens-toi juste tranquille."

Tranquille c'était bon. Tranquille il pouvait gérer. Il ne voyait vraiment pas grand-chose ; son visage était tourné contre le manteau de Sheppard… non, son t-shirt en réalité ; il réalisa que le manteau de Sheppard ainsi que sa veste étaient tous les deux ouverts, et la joue de Rodney reposait contre l'estomac de Sheppard à travers le fin tissu du t-shirt noir. Des mains déboutonnaient son manteau, aussi, et Sheppard y glissa quelque chose. La surprise fit sursauter Rodney ; la chaleur était plus douloureuse que bienvenue. "qu'c'est ?" parvint-il à demander.

"La poche chauffante d'une ration de survie. Intelligent, hein ?" Sheppard avait l'air vraiment content de lui. Il y eut un bruit de froissement derrière la tête de Rodney, et puis il se retrouva enveloppé dans une couverture de survie argentée. Sheppard allongea le bras derrière lui pour l'arranger autour d'eux deux. Rodney avait envie de lever la tête pour vérifier si ses jambes étaient toujours attachées -- il pensait que la réponse était probablement oui, parce que de petites décharges de douleur semblables à des frissons montaient en galopant le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses, le faisant tressaillir. Quand il s'agita, toutefois, Sheppard planta une main au sommet de sa tête et la repoussa vers le bas.

"Je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de te réchauffer là en bas, Rodney ; je peux à peine bouger sans tomber de ce putain de rebord." Tout en parlant, Sheppard fit courir sa main le long du bras gauche de Rodney et il referma sa main autour du poignet, avant de le ramener entre leurs corps. "Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est essayer de t'empêcher d'avoir encore plus froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils amènent un Jumper ici et des types avec des harnais d'escalade. En tout cas, c'est le plan." Pliant le bras de Rodney au niveau du coude comme celui d'un mannequin, il leva le bord de son t-shirt et posa la main froide comme de la glace et dépourvue de gant de Rodney contre ses côtes, avant de refermer la sienne par-dessus. En tout cas, c'est ce que déduisit Rodney des aperçus qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait à moitié les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir grand chose.

"Hé? Rodney ? Toujours avec moi ?" Quelque chose lui piqua le front. Rodney ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir Sheppard lui donner un grand coup avec le pouce et l'index.

"C'est pas poli, Sheppard," murmura-t-il.

"Hé, c'est mieux que ce que les nonnes avaient l'habitude de me faire quand je me trompais dans la réponse à un problème de maths."

Ce potin se fraya lentement un chemin à travers son cerveau ramolli. "Tu… étais dans une école catholique?

-- Malheureusement, oui." Sheppard changea de position sur le rebord ; Rodney pouvait sentir les muscles abdominaux sous le t-shirt se tendre contre sa joue. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Tchac.

"Aie !

-- Reste éveillé.

-- Comme si ça allait aider," marmonna Rodney, d'une voix si faible qu'il pouvait à peine s'entendre lui-même maintenant. Ses yeux se fermèrent une nouvelle fois.

Tchac ! Cette fois ce n'était pas sur le front, mais sur la peau tendre derrière son oreille.

"Te déteste," dit Rodney sans ouvrir les yeux.

-- Ah, mais tu dois être éveillé pour me détester, pas vrai ?" Sheppard recula un peu plus loin sur le rebord en se tortillant. Avec le visage tourné vers l'estomac de Sheppard, Rodney ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi avaient l'air les choses vues de l'extérieur, mais d'après la tension de Sheppard il imaginait qu'ils étaient assez proches du bord.

"Rodney? T'es à l'aise ? T'as mal nulle part ?

-- Suis à l'aise." Et, aussi… il avait chaud, il était bien installé, probablement toujours en train de mourir de froid, mais au moins maintenant il était en train de le faire enveloppé dans une couverture de survie. Et Sheppard était là, ce qui était agréable, en quelque sorte. Sheppard était descendu en grimpant dans un trou dans la glace pour le sauver. C'était pas à cause de Sheppard qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti.

"C'est…" dit-il, dans le t-shirt de Sheppard. "C'est pas ta faute.

-- Ma faute ? A quel sujet ?

-- Ça. Moi."

Sheppard laissa échapper un petit rire tendu. Une de ses mains tenait toujours pressée contre ses côtes celle de Rodney qui n'avait pas de gant ; l'autre se leva et s'enroula autour de l'arrière du cou de Rodney, les doigts chauds se recourbant pour que leurs extrémités appuient contre sa gorge. Prenant son pouls, il réalisa. "Il n'y a rien qui soit ma faute. Dans quelques minutes on sera sur le chemin du retour en direction d'Atlantis, en buvant de la soupe brûlante et en riant de tout ça. Je _meurs _d'impatience de raconter à Teyla que tu es parvenu à te retrouver coincé dans un trou.

-- Une crevasse," dit-il, avec toute l'indignation qu'il pouvait rassembler.

-- Ça reste quand même sacrément drôle." La main derrière son cou se resserra, exerçant une brève pression. "Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

-- Un peu. Pas trop." Parfois le manque de sensation pouvait s'avérer un avantage. Sa main gauche commençait à lui faire mal, cependant -- brûlant, piquant, comme un million de guêpes sous la peau. "Mal à la main.

-- Laquelle ?" Sheppard bougea un petit peu -- Rodney sentit sa propre main gauche glisser contre les côtes de Sheppard, les doigts qui la maintenaient en place se resserrer légèrement. Et, hé, il avait _senti _ça.

"Celle-là ?" dit Sheppard.

-- Ouais."

Sheppard rit un petit peu. "C'est bien. C'est très bien, Rodney.

-- Alors," murmura-t-il, l'esprit de nouveau à la dérive, "je peux dormir maintenant?

-- Non," dit Sheppard, et puis, "Rodney !" Mais Rodney n'avait jamais été très bon quand il s'agissait d'obéir aux ordres.

-----

Il se réveilla parce qu'un idiot le bousculait, le cognait en tous sens, et c'était _douloureux_. "Sheppard, arrête ça," dit-il, ou essaya-t-il de dire, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-- Rodney, tu es avec nous ?" Pas la voix de Sheppard. Celle d'une femme. Familière. Il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à la situer, toutefois. "Tu peux me regarder une minute? Juste une minute."

Il ouvrit les yeux et puis les referma bien fort de nouveau, un bleu éblouissant imprimé sur les rétines. Comme le résidu de l'image s'effaçait, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à travers ses cils à demi fermés. Bleu -- et pendant un horrible instant il crut qu'il était encore dans le puits de glace, avant de réaliser que c'était un bleu beaucoup plus clair, plus vif que l'éclat atténué des rayons du soleil à travers la glace. De minces nuages s'enroulaient en traversant son étroit champ de vision. "Joli," murmura-t-il, parce que c'était le cas. Il pouvait presque voir pourquoi Sheppard aimait voler.

"Rodney, regarde-moi." La voix de la femme encore. Keller. Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction, parce que sa tête ne semblait pas en mesure de bouger. Il entraperçut brièvement son visage, jeune et joli, avec des cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de dessous la capuche de sa parka, avant qu'elle ne braque avec rudesse un stylo lumineux en travers de ses yeux à moitié fermés.

"Aie," protesta-t-il, fermant vivement les yeux.

-- Désolée. Tiens-toi tranquille juste une minute, Rodney. Colonel, vous pouvez m'aider à le bouger ?

-- Sheppard?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, tandis que son corps bougeait et cahotait, totalement hors de son contrôle, et puis quelque chose cogna sa jambe et un bruit blanc surgit, submergeant tout ce que quiconque aurait pu lui dire.

Quand le monde revint, il y avait des doigts chauds enroulés autour de sa main droite -- celle-là aussi semblait avoir perdu son gant, mais il pouvait sentir la pression et il la serra un peu, ce qui lui valut une faible pression en retour. "Hé, t'es avec nous, McKay ?" La voix de Sheppard était douce et très proche. "On est sur le point de décoller là. On va te ramener sur Atlantis dans quelques minutes à peine, comme j'avais dit."

L'air était chaud et humide et avait un goût de plastique ; il pouvait sentir les bords d'un masque à oxygène pressant contre sa mâchoire. C'était vaguement déprimant de reconnaître la sensation sans même avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Il fléchit les doigts de sa main droite pour lever un peu le pouce en l'air, puis le majeur -- il était peut être resté inconscient pendant quelques unes d'entre elles, mais ça avait sans conteste fait plus que quelques minutes, à moins que ça ne soit une définition nouvelle et unique de l'adjectif "quelque".

Sheppard rit.

"I'va bien ?" fit une autre voix, un peu plus loin. Ronon.

-- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?" fit Rodney d'un ton péremptoire, aussi fort qu'il put, à travers le masque à oxygène, sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-- Ouais," dit Sheppard, et il rit de nouveau, doucement. "Il va bien." La pression chaude de la main de Sheppard empêcha son esprit de vagabonder, pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à Atlantis.


End file.
